


To the Beautiful Twenty Fourth

by yucc



Series: hai, dunia, gembiralah! [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fluff, Romance, VIVA KAZUSEI!!!, female!Akashi Seijuurou - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seina, Kazunari, dan rumah mereka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Beautiful Twenty Fourth

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Sejauh yang Seina ketahui, Kazunari belum akan pulang sampai esok hari.

Bel rumahnya berbunyi, pertanda telah ditekan berulang kali oleh seseorang di luar sana. Seina melirik jam di dinding sambil mengerutkan kening. Ini sudah pukul delapan malam, dan ia tidak sedang menantikan siapapun. Sang wanita berambut merah meletakkan berkas yang tadi ia pegang ke atas sofa. Ia melangkah menuju pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu, sekaligus melihat siapa yang jam segini memilih untuk bertamu—

"Sei-chan!"

—Takao Kazunari menubruk Seina, hingga wanita itu terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang. Tubuh sang wanita berambut merah sepundak kini berada dalam dekapan Kazunari, suaminya. Pelukan Kazunari yang begitu erat membuat Seina sedikit merasa sesak. Seina memukul pundak Kazunari berulang kali, sampai pria itu mengaduh dan melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Sei-chan, aku baru saja pulang. Kamu tega!"

Seina memutar bola mata melihat tingkah suaminya yang berlebihan luar biasa itu. "Jangan peluk terlalu kuat, Kazu," ujarnya dengan nada datar, "badanku bisa remuk."

Kazunari menghela napas, kemudian perlahan-lahan melepaskan Seina. Ia memandangi wajah Seina selama beberapa waktu secara saksama.

Wanita berambut merah di depan Kazunari melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kamu melupakan sesuatu, Kazu."

Kening Kazunari berkerut, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang Seina maksud. "Apa?" tanya Kazunari dengan kedua tangan terangkat di udara.

"Kopermu."

Sontak Kazunari membelalak dan dengan panik, menarik masuk kopernya yang dari tadi masih berdiam di depan pintu rumah. Seina yakin, reaksi Kazunari itu terjadi karena pria tersebut takut isi kopernya yang adalah dokumen-dokumen penting kenapa-kenapa. Kazunari memang _seperti itu_ , tapi dia tidak bodoh. Lagipula, Seina tak akan mau menikahi pria yang tidak dapat bertukar pikiran dengannya, maaf-maaf saja.

 _Ada yang aneh dari koper Kazunari_ , pikir Seina seraya memicingkan mata warna merahnya.

"… Untuk apa balon-balon itu, Kazu?" tanya sang wanita berambut merah sembari menunjuk balon-balon berisi helium yang terikat pada gagang koper Kazunari. Alih-alih langsung menjawab, suami Seina itu malah tertawa-tawa pelan dan menggaruk kepala yang Seina yakini sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Untuk ulang tahunmu yang tidak bisa kurayakan karena aku masih di Indonesia, Seina," ujar Kazunari dengan nada yang lebih pelan. Pria beriris abu-abu kebiruan itu melepas ikatan balon-balon pada gagang koper, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Seina. "Kebetulan di jalan aku menemukan penjual."

Seina tidak langsung menerima pemberian Kazunari. Ia memandangi balon yang berwarna-warni, merah, kuning, biru muda, hijau, ungu, biru tua, abu-abu, bahkan hitam dan transparan pun ada. Wanita itu baru mengambil balon-balon itu semenit setelah ia pandangi lekat-lekat.

Mungkin karena terlalu saksama mengamati kumpulan balon yang ia pegangi talinya sekarang, Seina jadi tidak sadar tiba-tiba diangkat Kazunari ke udara. Kini Seina harus memandang ke bawah agar dapat menyejajarkan pandangannya dengan Kazunari. Seina memutar bola matanya, sungguh, tingkah suaminya memang selalu ada-ada saja.

"Kamu mau apa lagi, Bakao Kazunari—"

"Hei, kamu sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Shin-chan, Sei-chan! Jangan ikuti kebiasaan buruknya yang seenaknya memanggil nama orang!" keluh Kazunari dengan muka jeleknya, muka yang paling efektif membuat Seina sebal detik itu juga.

"Bakao Kazunari, turunkan aku—"

Di luar dugaan, Kazunari malah mengulas senyum lembutnya, senyum yang bertahun-tahun lalu bahkan hingga sekarang, masih sanggup membuat Seina jatuh hati. "Selamat Hari Natal, Seina. Maaf, hadiah dariku hanya pulang lebih awal ke rumah kita," kata Kazunari sembari mengeratkan pegangannya pada punggung dan pinggang Seina.

Mata Seina sempat melebar, sebelum akhirnya sebuah helaan napas panjang ia keluarkan. Seina mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Kazunari. Balon-balon yang sedari tadi ia pegang, sekarang terlepas ke udara bebas. Balon warna-warni tersebut mengambang, beberapa membentur dinding ruang tengah, beberapa tertahan oleh plafon rumah. Meski hanya sejenak, Seina mengakui dalam hati kalau ia senang dibawakan balon oleh Kazunari. Sudah lama sekali sejak ulang tahunnya dirayakan menggunakan benda yang benar-benar berkaitan dengan momen perayaan tahunan tanggal kelahiran.

"Kamu pulang ke sini, ke rumah kita, dengan selamat dan utuh adalah hadiah paling mewah untukku, Kazu. Ingat itu, Tuan Diplomat."

Kazunari tertawa pelan mendengar balasan Seina. Bagi Kazunari, Akashi Seina memanglah wanita paling luar biasa yang pernah ia temui.

Tawa Kazunari tidak bertahan lama, sebab ciuman mendadak dari Seina langsung membungkamnya. Kekagetan Kazunari hanya bertahan sepersekian detik, dan ia tak membuang waktu untuk membalas ciuman orang yang begitu ia sayangi, wanita yang berada di dekapannya sekarang ini. Kazunari memejamkan mata, membiarkan Seina memperdalam ciuman sesuka hati. Mereka masih mempertahankan tautan bibir hingga dua menit berlalu.

Senyuman kecil Seina menyambut Kazunari ketika ia membuka mata.

"Ah, Kazu, aku teringat. Aku juga punya hadiah untukmu."

Sang pria berambut hitam mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia menunggu kejutan yang akan terucap dari mulut Seina. Dalam keheningan seperti ini, Kazunari dapat membayangkan salju yang tadi turun sejak ia menghirup udara Tokyo, masih belum berhenti. Esok hari, ia dan Seina harus membersihkan salju yang pasti menumpuk di jalanan depan rumah, kalau tidak mau sepatu mereka tenggelam dalam salju nantinya.

 _Urusan besok adalah urusan besok_. Bagi Kazunari sekarang, yang paling penting adalah mendengarkan bisikan Seina di telinganya. Berita yang dibawa melalui bisikan ini adalah hadiah untuk Kazunari, sekaligus sesuatu yang akan selamanya mengubah hidup mereka:

"Aku hamil."

**Author's Note:**

> selamat hari natal bagi yang merayakannya! XD
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sinI! :)


End file.
